kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shimakaze
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = なつー！連装砲ちゃんと泳ぎに行こう。泳ぎ比べも負けませんよ！だって速いもん！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Summeeer! Let's go swimming with Rensouhou-chan. I won't lose even if we compete in swimming! After all, I'm fast! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 大掃除とか面倒くさ～い。早くおせちとか食べた～い。早く早く、お、おう！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Cleaning sucks~. I want to eat New Year Food already. Hurry up! o, oh! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 明けましておめでとう！今年も島風が誰よりも速いから、見てて…おう！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! This year, Shimakaze's faster than anyone else, watch me...uu! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、島風のチョコあげるよー。誰よりも速く食べてね？ほら、速く速くー！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral～ Shimakaze will give you some chocolate～ Make sure to eat it faster than the others. Come on, hurry up! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = まだ三周年なの？おっそーい！でもおめでとう。提督、お祝いに島風と駆けっこしよ。負けませんよ！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = It's still third anniversary? Too slow! even then, congrats. Admiral, let's race as a celebration. I won't lose! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = この季節は雨が多くて、連装砲ちゃんたちがかわいそう。早く夏になれ～、はやくはやく～！ |RainySeason2016_EN = There so much rain around this time of the year, I feel so bad for Rensouhou-chan and the gang. Summer come quick! Hurry it up! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Shimakaze wears a sleeveless serafuku with golden buttons that exposes her midriff and a very short skirt. Her black undergarments are seen on her hips, and wears red striped stockings with gray shoes with rudders acting as heels. She has long blonde hair held in place by a hairband that resembles a bunny's ears and has modest breasts. She is often accompanied by Rensouhou-chan, three gun turret familiars which originated from Shimakaze's three twin 12.7 cm/50 naval gun turrets. One of her Rensouhou-chan has a lifebuoy with "Zekamashi" scribbled onto it. Personality *Shimakaze is hyperactive and excitable, but is also absent-minded. She prides herself as being the fastest in her fleet, and boasts about her speed very frequently. Trivia *Her name means "island wind." **It was first carried by the fourth ship of the Minekaze class in 1920. **The Minekaze-class Shimakaze participated in WW2 under the name of Patrol Boat n°1. **Guided missile destroyer JS Shimakaze (DDG-172) exists in JMSDF today. *She was a unique ship with no sister ships. *Sunk in the Battle of Ormoc Bay near Cebu, Philippines, 11 November 1944. **Naganami, Hamanami and unimplemented destroyer Wakatsuki also sank in the same area where Shimakaze sunk. **Her wreck was finally discovered by RV Petrel in December 2017, after decades of lull under Ormoc Bay, in an underwater expedition sanctioned by the Philippine government. That same discovery also revealed Naganami and Hamanami too. *She was not actually the world's fastest destroyer at the time; that honor goes to the French Le Fantasque-class destroyers. ''Le Fantasque ''and her sisters had a top speed of 45 knots as opposed to Shimakaze's 40.9 knots. However if one considers offshore speed, Shimakaze would be the fastest destroyer at that time. **There are several other destroyers around the world that were faster than her; namely, the russian Tashkent and the italian Capitani Romani, which could reach 42.5kn and 43kn respectively. *Fans have given her the nickname "Zekamashi", her name "spelled" backwards as it would be on an old Japanese life preserver. This is because traditionally, Japanese was written in vertical columns from right to left. If you tried to write on something thin like a life preserver, there would only be space for one character per line, so you would end up writing backwards by modern, left-to-right standards. **Kongou uses this nickname in the anime. * With Amatsukaze, Akizuki, Teruzuki, Hatsuzuki and Suzutsuki she is one of 6 destroyers with "animated turrets". * Shimakaze was NOT the last destroyer build by Japan which participated in WWII : she was actually followed by the Matsu class, which were supposed to be "more cost efficient" (hence cheaper and weaker) and Matsu's subclass, the Tachibana class. Although many destroyers of those two classes hadn't time to participate in combat, some were engaged in battles and sunk. * She was not the first ship to carry the name "Shimakaze" in WWII. That honor goes to the IJN Shimakaze (1920), a Minekaze-class Destroyer built in 1920 and sunk on January 12, 1943. This Shimakaze actually saw more combat than the following ship that carried the name. IJN Shimakaze 1920 Historical Note Shimakaze was planned and built as the experimental prototype of a new class of heavy destroyers, designated "Type C." Sixteen other units were ordered but later cancelled due to more pressing wartime needs. Though never repeated, she was a successful design, combining large size (around 25 feet longer than Yuugumo-class destroyers), firepower (six 5" guns in new Type D turrets), and heavy torpedo armament (three quintuple sets of 24" tubes, the most powerful such broadside ever mounted on a Japanese destroyer) with a 40-knot top speed. The latter was thanks to new high-pressure, high-temperature boilers able to generate nearly 80,000 shaft horsepower and would have propelled all future Japanese destroyer designs, had circumstances permitted their construction. Category:Shimakaze Class Category:Destroyers Category:Single ship in Class Category:Ships required for Improvements